


The Mourning Forest

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Forests, M/M, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Balthazar and Gadreel have an argument which meets an unfortunate end.





	

"I'm in love with you, damn it, and this is how you repay me!? I have given you my heart, my mind, my trust, my  _everything_ and this is what I get? A one-sided relationship which is slowly dying." Gael spat, shaking his head. His words continued to echo around the large, empty room that the couple called Home.

The walls were painted a light grey, making the room look even bigger than it already was. The wooden floor didn't help with the echo either. Balthazar flinched at the accusation, his eyes growing wide.

"How dare you think such a thing?" He cried. "How could you think I don't love you?"

"You clearly don't, Balth. You needn't lie." Gael muttered, much quieter than before like he has simply given up hope. "I see you admire humans often when we go to a restaurant. You've told you're going to the bar for a drink but you'll return six hours later with lipstick stains covering your neck and lips. Balthazar, it hurts more that you continue to lie to me. Please... Don't keep it up. I know the truth."

Balthazar's ears hurt. He couldn't bear to listen to the hurt and pain in his voice. The emotion leaked into every word, making Balthazar flinch. How could Gael believe that? It wasn't his fault all the human girls clambered all over him. It wasn't his fault that he was too drunk to shove them away. It wasn't his fault that they dragged him to the nearest bedroom, doing so intimate an act, it should have been done with only another you cared about.

It was his fault, wasn't it...

"Look--" Balthazar started, his tone desperate.

"No, Balth," Gael muttered, holding up a hand. "Let us take a break. I will go into the forest for a day and you will think of some excuse that can make everything you've done okay."

The hurt in his voice was too much for him to handle. Gael had already been through enough. How could Balthazar do this to him? How could he cause that pain? How could he stand himself? How did Gael even manage to look at him?

When Balthazar finally came back to Earth, he realised Gael had gone, like he promised. This made Balthazar feel even worse. How could he let him leave? Father, he was stupid! Idiotic!

Balthazar had no idea how he ended up in a pub. This wouldn't help his situation but he couldn't help but drink. And drink. And drink. Shot after shot, glass after glass, bottle after bottle. He didn't seem to be able to stop.

His body ached, missing the contact of his lover. His heart ached, missing the company of his lover. _He_ ached, missing his lover.

He stared at the counter top, ignoring every man and woman who attempted a conversation. The bartender has repeatedly asked whether he was okay, but he just nodded his head slightly and signalled for another drink.

Eventually, the bar closed and Balthazar was forced to leave. He teleported home, collapsing on the floor. He could not even bring himself to stand. Why bother? His loved one had gone and there was no way for Balthazar to excuse his actions. 

 

/\ \/ /\ \/ /\

 

Many days passed. Many weeks passed. Many months passed. Balthazar still hadn't moved. It was like he was stuck in a slumber that no one could wake him from. He spent his days staring at the cold, now dusty floor.

His worry had made him numb. He could barely feel the beer bottle that was hanging from his fingertips, which had magically refilled itself over and over. He brought the bottle to his lips, though this time, he didn't drink. He couldn't.

Where was Gael? How long had he been gone? Balthazar dropped the drink, not caring that it spilt all over him and the floor. He clambered to his feet, using the wall for support. Though it took a good ten minutes, he eventually managed to stand on his feet, though he couldn't walk a meter even if you paid him to.

He clicked his fingers, teleporting into the forest Gadreel had promised to be in. It was eerily quiet. No birds sang their graceful tune from the tree tops. Instead, Balthazar was surrounded by silence. Like the forest was mourning.

No woodpecker hopped from tree to tree; no deer grazed at the rare patches of grass that were dotted around the forest. No grey wolves drank from the occasional streams that spilt the forest in half; no tawny owls hooted softly, adding a sense of comfort to the woods. 

It was silent. Like the forest was in mourning. Balthazar breathed in the fresh air. It was stale. Balthazar shook his head in denial. Surely nothing was wrong. How could it be? The forest was asleep still; it was early after all.

"Gael. Where are you?" He shouted. Thick, elderly tree roots poked out of the ground, not helping Balthazar walk in his not-so-straight line. Plants of all kinds towered above the Angel, completly overgrown.

Balthazar came to a clearing. Sounds of a waterfall were the only thing to be heard. It was still eerily silent, though there was sound. Black marks had been scorched into the floor, looking like a charcoal residue.

Balthazar stepped back. He knew what it was. Surely not! No! He wouldn't- he couldn't! Should he have been there? He shouldn't have cheated, he shouldn't have ignored him, he shouldn't of hurt him in any way, shape or form.

Gadreel was dead. His wings were spread out over the ground, climbing up some trees and plants. His body lay limp, a silver Angel blade sticking out of his chest. This was a suicide.

He collapsed to his knees, his eyes never leaving his lifeless Mate. "No, no, no. I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry, fuck. How could I have done this? I'm so sorry. Gael. So sorry." He chanted it like a mantra like it was the only thing keeping him from insanity, though it was too late for that.

His heart was shattered and it was his fault. Nothing could save him now.

Balthazar sat there, muttering under his breath in the eerily silent forest. The forest was in mourning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
